Ballora
Were you looking for the room Ballora Gallery? Ballora = Ballora is an animatronic and one of the seven antagonists in the game, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Appearance Out of all animatronics in the series, Ballora is likely the most humanized animatronic yet. Resembling an actual ballerina, she wears a blue bikini and a purple tutu decorated with golden orbs. She has pink rosy cheeks with matching lipstick, blue hair, and blue nails. Her eyebrows are thin and colored in light-blue. She wears yellow pearl-shaped earrings, and a pearl tiara atop her head, making her one of the most decorated characters in the series. In most of her appearances in the game, Ballora stands in a pose with her hands above her head, and has her eyes closed. However, her eyes have been shown occasionally, and are very small with pink irises, emitting a glow. Her eyelids are blue-colored sporting long eyelashes as well. Behavior Ballora is only active in Ballora Gallery on Night 2. The main point of the night is to crawl to the Breaker Room with a flashlight to guide the player while avoiding Ballora. Ballora uses audio cues, relying only on the sounds the player makes to find them. The player also needs to pay close attention to the music Ballora makes; the louder the music, the closer Ballora is to the player. If the player runs without checking or moves while Ballora is near, the player will get jumpscared, resulting in a game over. Trivia *Ballora is one of several animatronics that takes on a humanoid appearance. **The others are BB, Phantom BB, Nightmare Balloon Boy, Circus Baby, Bidybab and Minireena. **She is also the only non-Nightmare humanoid animatronic to notably have only sharp teeth. Intended for entertaining children and not being based on an animal with such teeth naturally, the reason for this is unclear. *The reason for Ballora not being able to see the player while in Ballora Gallery is likely because her eyes are always closed. **Ballora's eyes only open when she jumpscares the player, and are only otherwise seen on Night 4 when the player is inside the springlock suit, after she's been scooped. *Ballora is one of the two animatronics which are not available in the "Making of" gallery, the other being Ennard. *In Ballora's photo on the Extras menu, her Minireenas spell out "Baby". *Scott Cawthon recently said from his Steam post that either Baby or Ballora were the hardest to design, and including their endoskeletons.Steam - September 12, 2016 *On Night 5, Ennard, under the guise of being Ballora, makes its appearance in Parts & Service and Funtime Auditorium. *Running towards Ballora when she is spinning in front of the player on Night 2 does not necessarily cause her to jumpscare the player, as seen in this video. **Ballora's spinning animation likely does not represent her actual position. *From the game's files, there is an unused image of Ballora looking outside of the window in the Primary Control Module with her endoskeleton face exposed. *Ballora is one of two animatronics in the game to have miniature animatronics on stage with her. **The other is Baby, with the Bidybabs. References |-| Gallery = Gameplay FNAFSL Ballora Main Menu.png|Ballora from the main menu screen. 404.png 405.png 406.png Ballora_on_Stage.gif|Ballora on stage with the Minireenas in the Ballora Gallery. BalloraIsWatching.png|Ballora while she's off from her stage in the Ballora Gallery. BalloraDisassembled.png|Ballora's body parts being held by the Minireenas in the Ballora Gallery. Twirling.gif|Ballora twirling through Ballora Gallery. Snapshot 1 (10-18-2016 7-18 PM).png|Unused image of Ballora located from the left window of the Primary Control Module room. Note that her endoskeleton face is exposed. 20161019224333_1.jpg|Ballora on the conveyor belt. 20161019224452_1.jpg|Ballora's Broken Deactivated Pose Miscellaneous FNAFSL Ballora Blueprints.png|Ballora's blueprints in the Extra menu. |-|Audio = Ballora has three distinct sound files called suspicious 1, 2 and 3, and one final called distant singing. Suspicious 1, 2 and 3 Suspicious 1 - 3 Is someone there? I can hear someone creeping through my room... Perhaps not. Distant Singing Distant Singing Why do you hide inside your walls, When there's music in my halls? All I see is an empty room, No more joy - An empty tune. It's so good to sing all day, To dance, to spin, to fly away. Beta version Jumpscare Warning: Loud! Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Characters Category:Animatronics